happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lanita
Lanita is a fan character created by user La-cocotuahttp://es.happytreefriendsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:La-cocotua. Character Bio Lanita is a sheep with black wool who used to live on the a house on the fields, but when scarcity on vegetation affected where she lived she was forced to move into Happy Tree Town, where she met here distant relative Lammy and built a non-anthropomorphic sheep ranch on the outskirts of town and often goes into the city to sell wool. She is a responsable girl and worries about her sheep stock, which are from a genetically enhanced breed that produces more wool than a standard sheep, but have smaller size. Lanita tends to speak with her sheep, and while they can`t speak, they understand what she says. If danger is nearby, like a wolf who tries to eat her sheeps Wooly warns them and they will run away quickly. Lanita sometimes works as a substitute barber, but she isn`t very good at it and ends making terrible haircuts from which they are no refunds, this has caused Wooly to be scolded many times and threatened to be fired. Personality She is a very distant and serious person, she dislikes technology and is often very nice and kind towards non-anthro sheep. Appearance She is a white and dark brown sheep, a nose similar to real sheep (unlike the heart shaped nose), hoofs as feet and hands, skyblue eyes with small eyelashes; her eyelids and cheeks have a darker tone, a smooth hair with a large fringe and wears gloves. She wears a dark wool dress with fluffy sleeves, a gray bell-shaped skirt with black wool all the way down to her knees, a heart shaped diadem on her head with two pink ribbons on the sides and another one on her neck with a heart and a zigzag design. She always carries a brown and lined cane with pink cloth. Relationships * Lammy: she is her distant relative and are often seen together, however Lammy thinks Wooly is weird because of her specie and viceversa * Ramirezhttp://es.happytreefriendsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ramirez: she has a lovely attraction towards him Deaths Her sheep can be very mischevious and even evil hearted, which tends to cause many accidents that end up killing others, all this oblivious of Wooly`s knowing. Lanita`s deaths involve being sacrificed or murdered; her survival rate is 42% Trivia * Her design was inspired upon one of her creator`s plushies * She was going to be made into another fandom * Her name in english is "Wooly", * Her original name was going to be Choco * She is also based on Muffy from Animal Crossing. * Her smartest sheep is caller Gertrude * Her dress is actually her own wool designed as a dress, which means her clothes have some of her own wool on them Translated by Cyanide Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Sheep Category:Mammals Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:White Characters Category:Shy Character Category:Smart Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Teenage Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Free to Use Category:Free to Ship